


Where Hell Bleeds In, Satisfaction Bleeds Out

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, Hell Flashbacks, M/M, Sharing/Transferring of flashbacks/memories, Shitty Motels, Smut, Toying With Flashbacks, the slow unraveling of Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His tears glisten in his eyes and somewhere in all that mess Sam is happy.Sam is happy.Sam is happy.And it'll take more repetitions to convince himself of that.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sits dull-silent as Dean takes a swig of beer, eyes downcast and body carried in a new, smoother way. His composure's easy and sure, more so than usual and a foreign type of posture. As if Dean owned the world... And, now, everything below it. He's got the opposite of ethereal carrying, a type of grace that isn't Grace but dark and sinister, something that flows too strong like whiskey without accompaniment. Sam watched him with growing worry because Dean's a loose cannon and the man's bruised knuckles prove it, as do the matching dark marks scattered about Sam's form. None of these marks, mind you, are hickeys. They're all ghosts of Sam stepping out of line, too much too soon and Dean's got monopoly.

Dean Winchester has monopoly and it's terrifying. 

Black eyed and dark-hungry, Dean spreads sin-shadow over everything he touches and it's not a nice thought that he can hold authority over Sam's every move. 

Sam's curious despite himself. Since Dean's gone dark-side, he's done all he can to escape the abuse he faces but maybe he could get on his brother's good side (like he never could with John, shame.) 

"Dean?" 

There's a deafening silence and another swig of beer fills it. 

Dean's voice is a growl. He's not in a good mood, but then again, is he ever?

"Sammy."

The younger Winchester almost loses his nerve but there's Dean right in front of him demanding phrases and Sam can't just wimp out. 

"Do you wanna... Y'know.. Sit with me?"

In panic, he turns on the puppy eyes and softens his voice significantly. "Like you used to?" 

Sammy does this thing sometimes where he'll look down and drag his bottom lip between his teeth and drum his fingers against his knee, and that's what he's doing now, all shy-ish and acting like sex, Dean's eyes follow the movements eagerly. Seems like Sammy's forgotten that Dean's all desire and no feeling, and Dean might as well remind him... Later. 

He's got a method. 

He chuckles lowly, and moves in that languid-sure way to sit beside him, stilling Sammy's fingers with his own. 

Dean's eyes flicker to black and Sam's blood runs cold, but then it recedes to green and he relaxes into a quiet, rests his head in Dean's shoulder despite every atom of his being screaming at him to run away and never, ever, come back.

Dean lets him has his moment, then shifts, takes his kid brother's face in his hands and smiles semi-dark and kisses him insistently. Sam eagerly responds because at this point any Dean is his Dean and who is he to complain?

This is all he has and he has no right to wish for anything different. 

Dean's got him pinned to the bed now, and it's fast, Dean is all predatory and Sam would be lying if he claimed it didn't raise nostalgia of ropes and old Dean. 

There's lots of space in his mind to be consumed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy's breaths are ragged. "I know what you want, kiddo.." Dean gets up, "You want me to mark you up, claim you like I used to, right?"  Sam's breath catches in his throat starving for touch, for someone to take every ounce of choice from him and make him a . "You want me," Dean digs through his duffel, movements too smooth and too easy, all confident in an otherworldly way. It still surprises Sam. "To make you," A rope,  "Mine." 

  
  
It's not a question and it never will be, Sam raises his wrists to the headboard. He shudders in anticipation, ready and willing to give himself up completely to Dean, even if Dean isn't  _Dean_. 

 

An idea crosses Dean's mind and he smirks, everything about him is threatening and Sam isn't sure he likes it. "You want something just like this?" Dean's voice is gravel and the world warps, Sam's eyes close tight like a terrified child. 

 

_You're eighteen and Dean's twenty-two, you're still experimenting but you're legal now so things are suddenly technicolor available. Dean's got you pinned to the back seat and you'd be lying if you said you didn't like it. He tastes like whiskey and grinds down on you hard, you let out a whimper and it feels like all is right in the world because, well, Dean is your world._ _Later, weeks later, things would progress beautifully, but now they're testing the waters._

 

_"Like that, Sammy?"_

 

 

Sam nods immediately, an instinctive response to a voice so demanding, though he shudders and things blur a bit now, blur into nothing and his heart's racing. He doesn't like this much, he's caught between pleasure of sensation and fear of mind. 

 

_You're twenty-one and it's your birthday, pinned to a bathroom wall like you were to the backseat, hickeys spell you out as Dean's in dark purples. Sometimes Dean'll hold your hand through sex but tonight it's rough and he's claiming you for another full year of many things to come._

The rope goes around his wrists, secures him to the headboard. 

_Your voice is small and pleads, Dean's always home to you and you're so happy to just wind yourself into everything he does and says because that's just your nature, always has been._

 

He whines. 

 

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean places a hand on the front of his brother's jeans, directly over his cock- painfully hard, Sam  _needs_ and the demon just chuckles, knowing that even if he moves his other hand, Sammy won't move because he's too good. Too  _submissive_ to chase something Dean takes away. He likes it.

 

"Dean....." 

 

"I asked you a question." 

 

Sam panics, immediately backtracking because Dean could conjure up hell-flashes in the blink of an eye, he'd rather not endure that again.

 

"I need you, please....  _Please."_

 

Dean chuckles lowly, dangerously, and slowly lifts his hand from Sam's hip. He stays still for Dean, watches him with wariness and a hint of lust. 

The unbuckling of his belt, and undoing of his jeans, is slow enough to ignite some desire in Sam, but there's still that bit of fight, of struggle but not discomfort.

 

_His eyes flicker to black but it's sex so the fear kind of just melts along into your masterpiece, you didn't know._

 

_You didn't know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forsakenforgottenandforbidden.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sucks deep marks into Sam's skin, tugging his kid brother's jeans down.

 

He's a bit hard, hips shaking-still and breaths shuddering. Dean smirks, eyes flickering to black.

"You want this, Sammy?" 

Sam can't help but think-

You're still a kid- somewhere between four and six- and Dean's lips are pie-sweet against his.

 

Then chaos commences. 

"I said," 

You're in Hell and it hurts-hurts-hurts and you can't do anything about it except cry out-

"Dean,"

"Do you fucking want this, Sam?"

Dean's rough hands jack him off, Sam stays still and whines.

 

"Y-Y-Yes, Dean."

Dean smirks, pulling his cock out and setting a brutal pace in his baby brother.

Somewhere, in all this mess, Sam is happy.

Sam is happy.

Sam is happy, and it'll take more repetitons to convince himself of that.


End file.
